


Answer

by cosmicruin



Series: the ineluctable you [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicruin/pseuds/cosmicruin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer

Sehun’s father was a man of few words.

He only spoke when necessary or addressed. As a child, Sehun didn’t mind his father’s reticence, often distracted by his toys and favorite cartoons to think too deeply about it. He supposed it didn’t matter since his father often showered him with affection: gentle pats on the head when he blurted out something amusing, generous amount of hugs when he cried or scraped his knees, smiles full of pride and words of praise if he returned home with perfect marks on his quiz papers.

The tide shifted when Sehun passed by the kitchen on the way to his room and saw his parents having their afternoon tea. The intimate air surrounding them made Sehun feel like an interloper, but he couldn’t will his feet to move so he could give them their privacy.

He watched his mother rest a hand on top of his father’s, a hint of a smile on her face as she told him she loved him.

His father didn’t say anything; just turned over their hands so he was holding hers. Smiled back, squeezed her hand a little, but his mouth remained closed.

It confused Sehun why his father didn’t answer her.

It didn’t remain a one-time occurrence, too.

His mother would always be met by silence every time those important words left her lips. His kindergarten teacher would be disappointed if she knew; he was a firm believer of her constant reminder to the class: “If you want to say something, don’t hold back. Always let them know.”

Back then, Sehun vowed he’d always tell his mother he loved her back whenever she said those words to him, if only to erase the sadness in her eyes from his father’s frustrating silence.

Back then, Sehun vowed he’d never be like his father. He’d never upset anyone by refusing to reply, never let the special person of his life feel unloved by not saying the important words back.

Growing up a few years later, Sehun would realize he had understood so little about his father all this time.


End file.
